tdrrfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty
Kitty and Emma are a team of Sisters competing on The Ridonculous Race. Team Emma and Kitty are sisters who have always been worlds apart, personality wise. Emma Being the older sister, Emma is more goal-oriented and focused on winning the game. It's clear that she does not have patience for things that occupy time they could be using to advance in the game. Kitty Opposite of her older sister, Kitty would rather sightsee or meet boys than focus on the race. Though she does complete the challenges, she's shown to not be worried about what might happen and takes in everything around her. Season 1 Race History In None Down, Eighteen to Go, Emma and Kitty are introduced as slight opposites and take the elevator as opposed to the stairs, they make steady progress but it is halted when the elevator is broken, so both are forced to wait until it begins to work again. After this, Kitty is excited about her surroundings, whilst Emma is fully focused on winning. It is presumed they do the zipline, they manage to get on flight 2. In Brazilian pain forest Kitty suggests making anlliance with Jay and Mikey but the idea fails when both teams crash when trying to use hang gliders. In A tiskit, a casket, I'm gonna blow a gasket Noah developes a crush on Emma which Emma is unaware of until Hello and Dubai where she developes the same feeling due to Noah saving her. Kitty and Owen try to get them together and eventually the two teams form an alliance. Episodic Placements This is the places that Kitty and Emma have come in every episodes. In Episode 1 they got in Flight number 2. * Episode 1: 7-12th * Episode 2: 11th * Episode 3: 10th * Episode 4: 9th * Episode 5: 10th * Episode 6: 7th/8th * Episode 7: 3rd * Episode 8: 5th * Episode 9: 1st * Episode 10: 3rd * Episode 11: 7th * Episode 12: 5th * Episode 13: 4th * Episode 14: 5th * Episode 15: 8th * Episode 16: 6th * Episode 17: 3rd * Episode 18: 4th * Episode 19: 4th * Episode 20: 3rd * Episode 21: 4th Memorable Moments Relationship with Other Teams They once had an alliance with the adversity twins which ended after the twins flying into them. Emma and Noah have feelings for each other which Kitty and Owen ship. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, Kitty notices Carrie has feelings for Devin and encourages her to speak up. In Shawshank Ridonc-tion, Carrie informs Kitty that she has decided to share her feelings with Devin, which Kitty is delighted to hear. Appearance Trivia *Kitty is voiced by Stephanie Mills, who you will remember from 6Teen as Kirsten and of course, Total Drama’s lovable Lindsay. *Emma is being voiced by Stacey DePass, aka Nikki Wong from 6Teen, and Rouge from Power Stone. *Kitty and Emma are the first team to form an alliance with other teams. *Kitty and Emma are one of the three pairs of siblings competing on The Ridonculous Race. The others being Chet & Lorenzo and Jay & Mickey. **However, they are the only female siblings.Category:Season 1 *Emma is based on Total Drama's Heather's original design. Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Female/Female Teams Category:Family Teams Category:Sisters Category:Female-Female Team Category:Twins Category:Emma Category:Kitty